Gift of Gold
by JennyGranger
Summary: Written for challenge from a Creative Writing Club I joined. It's Joey's birthday and Seto has an unexpected surprise for him....


I own nothing but the plot. Prompt from Writing Club was "Special Occasion".

--------------------------------------

Honey-colored eyes opened blearily as the sun's rays chose that moments to oh-so-merrily shine through the window and directly onto the blond man's face.

"Urgh…." Joey groaned and rolled over to his lover's side of the bed. Only when he has his face buried in the blue satin pillow case did he realize that Seto was not there. He did not move, but his brain slowly processed that it was Saturday. Normally, Seto would stay in bed until Joey awoke on Saturdays.

Pushing himself up onto his arms a bit, Joey glanced at the clock; 9:05. It was not the latest they'd ever lounged beneath the silk sheets together. Joey merely lay back down and took in the smell of Seto's pillow, not quite awake enough to get out of bed.

Seto smiled as he watched Joey glance at the clock before lying back down and clinging to his pillow. With only the sheets covering Joey's midsection, Seto thought he looked positively radiant in the morning sun. Slipping past the partially open door, Seto watched his lover, wondering if he had fallen back into slumber. He hesitated a bit, not wanting to disturb such an angelic presence, but he had a surprise that really couldn't wait, so he gently reached out and ran his hand through the golden tresses.

"Joey…." he said softly, bending down to place butterfly kisses on his lover's neck, earning a groan from the boy. Seto smiled before capturing Joey's lips between his own.

Joey groaned into Seto's mouth, but allowed himself to be pulled up by the kiss. When they broke apart, Joey opened his eyes again, only to have them meet the dark cerulean ones of his dragon. Neither of them said anything, merely looking at each other. Seto soon bent down to kiss his puppy again, this time with more passion than the first few. Joey felt his hand snake down to Seto's pajama pants, only to be stopped.

"You didn't get enough last night, Pup?" Seto asked, bringing Joey's hand back up. Joey merely blushed, causing Seto to contemplate letting Joey's hand return to its adventures, but he shook it off, "We can't now. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Joey asked, allowing him to be pulled into a standing position by Seto, "What for?"

"Did you forget what day it is?"

"It's Saturday."

"What's the date?"

"January Twenty-Fi…. Oh…" he finished, with another blush. Seto merely kissed him again.

"Silly Puppy," the brunet teased, ruffling Joey's hair playfully, "Now, get dressed. I don't want you scarring Mokuba for life. Again."

"Well, then tell him to knock before coming in here next time," Joey said, pulling his own red pajama pants on and an old sweatshirt of Seto's, "Well, I'm ready. Are we going?"

Seto grinned, catching the excitement laced in Joey's voice. Now that he remembered it was his birthday, he'll be just like a little kid all day. And Seto's gift probably won't help matters….

"Stay," Seto instructed when they were just outside the kitchen, waving his finger in a manner similar to one instructing a dog. Joey glared at his lover, but Seto merely smirked, "Sit." He commanded, gesturing to the carpeted floor.

"What're ya giving me dog commands for?"

"You'll see, Pup. Just sit on the floor."

Grumbling, Joey obeyed, and Seto disappeared into the kitchen. Joey could hear him talking to Mokuba and something running about on the tile floor. Wait? Something running about?

'_What did Seto get me?_' he thought a split second before the door opened and a small ball of blond fluff came running out. Seeing Joey on the floor, it made a beeline for him and clambered onto his lap.

"A puppy?" Joey asked, picking up the squirmy Golden Retriever puppy who was trying to nibble and lick every bit of Joey's skin it could reach.

"He's yours." Seto explained watching the puppy attack the strings of Joey's hoodie. Joey looked down at the shaggy animal before him with an unbelieving smile forming on his face.

"Does he have a name?" Joey asked, not even looking up.

"Not yet," Seto said, taking a seat beside Joey and allowing the puppy to crawl over onto his lap.

"Well, what should we name him?" Joey asked.

"What do you want to name him?"

Joey thought for a minute, watching the puppy try to get to Seto's face, but Seto held him off with a firm hand.

"Aurum." Joey finally said, thinking it suited the golden sheen of his coat perfectly. Even as Joey said his new name, Aurum perked up and crawled back over to his new master.

"I think he likes it," Seto commented.

Joey could only smile as Aurum grew bored of the two men and went to explore his new house. It wasn't too long before he found his own little treasure (namely an old, stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon that Seto had owned since he was young) and took off careening around the house with it comically sticking out of his mouth, being chased by the aforementioned CEO who did not want to see his precious childhood toy torn to pieces.

Joey merely laughed and knew Aurum would fit into this family perfectly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aurum" means "Gold" in Latin, hence the title.

Review please!


End file.
